Rolling riveted wheel bearing units have been used for passenger cars in the past in large numbers. Even for non-driven wheel bearing units, they are regularly used in connection with vehicle-side covers that can take over a large part of the axial-side sealing function. Even in connection with sensor-equipped wheel bearing units that can detect or measure, for example, wheel rotational speeds, these cover closures are advantageous. Through such cover closures it is no longer necessary at this point to provide another contacting or sliding seal. In order to sense an inner rotating encoder and to not influence its magnetic field, the cover with mounted sensors is made from a non-ferromagnetic material.
From DE 11 2011 100 942 T5, a wheel bearing unit with a cover is known in which the cover is pressed in with a section into the vehicle-side end of an outer ring. Between the outer ring and the cover there is an elastic element that is pressed in with the cover and is deformed elastically.
EP 2 047 131 B1discloses a wheel bearing unit that provides a cover for sealing the bearing. The cover is formed with a section on an outer peripheral surface of an outer ring.